


【Trigger】〖啃啃篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】〖啃啃篇〗vixx同人

〖李在焕的场合〗  
“主人，这是今天送来的文件。”戴着金框眼镜的大男孩从门口走来，恭敬地把一叠文书放在你的办公桌上。你的视线不禁从笔记本电脑的屏幕上挪开，被面前的他吸引。白色的真丝衬衫扎进裤腰，黑色的修身西裤勾勒出他完美的长腿和臀部，令人浮想联翩。今天李在焕还在颈间扎了领带，整个人一下子就充满了禁欲的气息。他的头发整齐地梳上去，男人味十足的狼奔头与他俊美的面容相得益彰。  
李在焕见你打量起他来，有点儿小得意地笑了，漂亮的双眼眯成了一条缝。  
你收回目光，把注意力重新集中在面前的文件上。在焕见没了下文，皱起眉，厚厚的嘴唇撅了起来。他在你的桌子旁晃悠了好一会儿，见你一直没什么反应，只好转身走开了。  
“滴答、滴答……”时间一分一秒地流逝，李在焕坐在一边会客用的沙发上，百无聊赖地翻着茶几上的杂志。刚才拿文件的时候他粗略地扫了一眼，都是些平常要总裁签字的材料，没有什么特别需要留意的新项目。原本签完字就没事了，可你不知又从公文包里掏出了什么材料，专心致志地研究了起来，在焕郁闷了。  
等了足足一个小时，你还是没有抬头的意思。在焕走到外间为你泡了杯茶，放轻脚步走到你桌前，试探性地开口，“主人，您喝茶……”  
“嗯。”你连头都不抬。  
在焕有点局促，没话找话地接着道，“您这是……要接新的单子了？”  
你缓缓抬头，看了他一眼。  
李在焕立即噤声，委屈地低下头，像个做错事的小孩子一样向你道歉。  
“对不起……主人……”  
你只沉默了半晌，便看着他说，“回去收拾东西吧，明天换你去。”

“李在焕，今晚陪我去吃个饭。”  
即便是个不大不小的公司，推杯换盏间也要滴水不漏才行。李在焕跟在你身边，聪明又识大体，因此，你时常也会带他见见世面。  
刚下飞机，李在焕就急匆匆地往公司赶，拉着箱子跑得飞快。正划拉着手机确认打车的事宜，李在焕一个不留神，被台阶绊倒，重重地摔在了地上。  
“哎哟！嘶……”在焕干脆坐在了地上，揉着摔痛的膝盖。就在这时，头顶一个声音响起。  
“李在焕？”  
在焕抬头，看到了金元植的脸。  
“元植？”  
元植显然见到他也很意外，看他皱着眉痛苦的样子，关切道：“怎么回事？”  
在焕有些不自在地移开视线，“啊，没什么，刚才不小心绊了一下。”  
元植听见，伸手去背包里摸了摸，很快就掏出一个小圆盒来递给他：“回去抹一下这个，很快就会好。”  
在焕迟疑了一下接过，还没来得及开口道谢，元植就接着道，“我赶飞机，再见。”  
“拜拜……”一转眼，元植就消失在人海中。  
李在焕慢慢地站起来，重新迈开了步伐。

豪华的包厢内，一场奢靡的晚宴准时拉开帷幕。精致无比的菜肴摆满了圆桌，西装革履的精英们一同举杯，祝合作愉快。席间，与你年纪相仿的几位董事长谈起了家中琐事，自然就谈到了你。  
“还是赵董清闲，不为家庭所累啊。”  
“是啊，将来不知哪位大家闺秀能得赵董青睐，那可当真是福气。”  
你礼貌地微笑。  
“不知赵董心中可有人选了？说句冒犯的话，不孝有三，无后为大，赵董可要心里有数啊。”  
你看了一眼对面的李在焕，笑得更开，“那是自然。”

李在焕刚洗好澡，便敲开你的房门，一股脑钻进你怀里。他毛茸茸的头发乖巧地搭在额前，蹭得你颈窝发痒。你笑着拍拍他，托起他的屁股任他缠住你的腰，走到床边把人放下。  
李在焕却更紧地把手脚都缠上来，急急忙忙地索要一个吻。你耐下性子来吻住他，钻进他温软的口腔里，细细安抚他的小舌。直到把他厚厚的嘴唇都亲得红肿，在焕的手才渐渐放松。  
你们注视着彼此微微喘气，半晌，你笑着问他，“怎么今天这么急？想我了？”  
“嗯！焕尼可想您了～”在焕抱住你的肩膀，把你拉下来压在他身上。你怕自己太重，把身子撑起，却看见在焕微微撅着嘴，一副受了委屈的样子。  
“怎么了？”你吻吻他眼睫。  
“焕尼……焕尼如果是女孩子的话，主人会喜欢吗？”  
你有些讶异，“怎么突然问这个？”  
“只是想问问嘛…… 您会喜欢吗？”  
“如果你是考虑变性的话，那可不行。”你突然正色。  
“不是啦！焕尼不会的！”在焕撑起上身，“只是在想，如果我是女孩子就好了……”  
你见平日里无忧无虑、单纯可爱的家伙突然失落地别开头去，还说出这种没头没脑的话来，有点好笑地挑过他下巴，“怎么？你觉得我比较喜欢女人吗？”  
“不是啦！只是，女生可以为您生孩子啊……”在焕别别扭扭地挤出这么一句，就闭上嘴撇开头去了。  
你顿时明白，小可爱居然把饭桌上的闲谈当真了。这件事你打算避而不谈，于是坏心眼地揉揉他的肚子，“所以，你问这个，是想帮我生孩子？”  
“可焕尼是男生，不会怀孕呀……”在焕真的有点儿难过。  
你只好跟着他难过，“是啊。”  
然后就是一阵诡异的沉默。

李在焕平日里温和可爱，脾气好得不得了，可一旦钻起牛角尖来，连你也拿他没办法。你正在发愁要如何打破僵局，在焕突然兴奋地转过头来看你。  
“焕尼可不可以去——”  
“不行！”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。”  
李在焕又委屈地低头了，你只好试图转移话题，“说到怀孕，今晚我们玩点儿特别的吧。”  
在焕还是低着头，兴致缺缺的样子。  
“别想那些乱七八糟的了，来，听我说。”你扳过他的脸，笑眯眯地看着他，“出差那么久，事儿也办得不错，自然要奖励你。”  
听说有奖励，在焕总算是拨开了头顶的阴云，探出小脑袋来，期待地看着你。  
“您会对我做什么？我正在等待哟～”

“砰！”  
He pulled the trigger.

——————————

“主、主人？您在哪？”在焕有些不安，小声地呼唤你。  
你微微笑着，坐在床沿满意地翘起腿，欣赏着自己的杰作。  
你的面前是一个半人高的金丝笼。栏杆颇为凌乱地交叠在一起，不规则的造型远看倒像是鸟雀的巢穴，有种诡异的真实感。在焕的眼睛被蒙上了一条红缎，正乖巧地跪坐在笼子里的软垫上，按你的命令一动不动。他身上只穿了一件浅金色对襟丝绸睡袍，腰间松松地系着根带子，露出漂亮的锁骨和一边肩头。  
你默默地咽了一下口水，压低声音说：“你可以动了，但眼罩不能摘。”  
在焕便伸出手向四周摸索起来。他摸了半天，上下左右，只摸到冰冷的金属。这个认知顿时令他恐慌。  
“主人！我是在……笼子里？”  
没有回答。  
“主人！主人！”在焕的声音立马染上了哭腔，他焦急地竖起耳朵来捕捉房间里的动静。  
“我在。”你波澜不惊地开口。  
“主人！焕尼可以摘掉眼罩吗？”  
“暂时不行。”你斩钉截铁。  
“可是，可是焕尼好害怕……”在焕向着你声音传来的方向爬，双手抓住金属栏杆，软乎乎的声音也在颤抖。  
“把衣带解开。”你冷静地命令。  
“主人……”在焕眼看着就要哭出声来。  
“怎么，你想违抗我？”  
“不、不是，焕尼不敢……”在焕吓得浑身一颤，赶紧伸手到腰间，摸索着去解腰带。  
从这个角度看，李在焕的小动作被你尽收眼底。你见他慢吞吞的，一个松垮垮的腰带半天都没解开，决定略施薄惩。“既然你这腰带解不开，我就先出去一趟。一会儿回来了，我希望看到你解开它。”  
“不要！主人！求求您了，不要留焕尼一个人！呜呜呜……”在焕吓得直接哭了出来，眼睛上蒙着的红缎洇湿了一片，可怜巴巴的，又有种说不出的性感。  
你走到笼子跟前，缓缓蹲下：“嘘—— 别担心，你乖乖地呆一会儿，我很快就会回来。”  
“主人……” 在焕听着你的脚步渐渐远去，颤抖着的小奶音越来越微弱，最后只剩低低的啜泣声。  
你拐了个弯走进监控室，通过屏幕继续注视着在焕的一举一动。  
笼子里的在焕自从听到门被关上，就僵硬着身子不敢动弹。但凡有一点点风吹草动，都会引得他身子一抖。过了一会儿，确定房间里没有一点声音之后，在焕才慢慢伸手到腰间去，摸索着一点点把腰带解下。然后，他开始在笼子里摸来摸去，把周围的一切都摸了个遍，还是一无所获。在焕只好又跪回垫子上，静静地等待。

滴答、滴答，见在焕半天都没有动作，你终于按捺不住了，抄起手边的小玩具回到了那个房间。  
门一打开，你就听到在焕欣喜的呼唤：“主人您终于回来啦！主人？”  
你一言不发，站在门口没动。  
在焕有些迷惑，试探着又叫了一声：“主人？”  
还是没有回音。  
李在焕脸上的笑容瞬间变成了恐惧：“你是谁！”  
你见在焕整个身体都紧绷起来，紧张得要命，这才应声：“是我。”  
李在焕听到你的声音，立马就软了身子，方才的委屈一下子就爆发出来，吓了你一跳。  
“呜哇啊啊啊——主人你怎么才回来！！！为什么不理我！！！呜呜呜呜……”  
他这一哭不要紧，你有点慌了，不禁反省起自己来。是不是出去太久，又晾着他不回答，把小可爱吓坏了？可你并不能半途而废，只好忍着心疼，出声稍稍安抚笼子里的在焕：“没事了，我回来了。”  
“呜呜呜……”可在焕哭得依旧很凶，“您、不要……不要、吓我呀！”  
你心疼坏了，在焕抽抽噎噎地控诉着你的不负责任，可是你有你的坚持，在这一切没有完成之前，不可以哄他。  
于是你无视他的委屈，接着道：“不错，我的吩咐你都照做了。那么，接下来要怎么奖励你呢？”  
你走到笼子跟前，在他面前蹲下。  
“这个给你。”  
你从笼子的空当伸进去一样东西，被在焕啜泣着接过。他用骨节分明的双手摸了摸那东西的形状，就用手指轻轻握住了它。  
“自己做给我看。”你回到床边坐下，慢悠悠地补充一句，“在我允许之前，不许射出来。否则奖励取消。”

“唔……唔嗯……呼……”在焕唇角溢出细碎的呻吟，一点一点地把你交给他的那串小跳蛋塞进后穴。在焕眼睛上蒙着红缎，此时已经洇湿了大半。他不时还啜泣着，手上的动作却没有停。  
被剥夺视觉后，整个身体都会变得无比敏感。在焕尽力压低自己的声音，注意着你那边的动静。平时都被你宠着的在焕哪有这样小心翼翼地关注过你的一举一动，现在他的一切都被剥离，整个世界只剩下你。在焕这才隐隐约约察觉到，你这么做的原因。  
可他什么都做不了，只能乖乖服从你的命令。  
三个、四个、五个……  
在焕默默地在心里数着塞进去的跳蛋，咬着嘴唇，忍耐着体内叫嚣的欲望。  
他现在很想要，特别、特别的想。  
你给他的跳蛋直径很小，比起真家伙来说只是入门级别。你知道他来之前已经扩张好了，这样的物什肯定无法让他满足。不过戳对位置的话，就是另一回事了。  
你看他握着串珠的尾部慢慢抽插着，轻飘飘冒出一句。  
“给你自己一些快感。你知道该怎么做。”  
李在焕身子一抖。  
他确实愿意让自己舒服，可是你刚才的命令并没有取消：“不能射”。  
还好你总算是松了口：“眼罩可以摘掉了。”  
在焕如释重负地松了口气，伸手摘去了系在头上的红缎。

忽然袭来的强光刺得在焕睁不开眼，等到他渐渐适应了光线，出现在眼前的景象差点惊掉了他的下巴。  
郑泽运跪在主人腿边，正在替你按摩小腿。他那双狭长的狐狸眼睛正直视着笼子里的在焕，两人对上眼的那一刹那，郑泽运移开了目光。  
他怎么会在！他是什么时候来的！在焕立马僵住。  
“行了，你出去吧。”你低声命令。  
“是，主人。”仓鼠的声音又小又软。  
郑泽运缓缓站起身，向你鞠躬，然后转身，迈起小步子，出去后轻轻地关上门。  
你一直关注着在焕的反应，他直到确认郑泽运走远，僵住的小身板才略微放松。  
你适时开口：“继续吧。”

“哈……哈啊……”在焕把一只手伸出笼子，轻轻地捏住你的裤脚晃了晃，想引起你的注意。在焕摘掉眼罩没多久，你就挪了把椅子过去，坐在笼子旁边看起了书。  
身体上的快感一点点累积，他甚至没办法思考刚才郑泽运为什么出现，只觉得身体焦灼难耐。他快要到了，可你不许他自行达到高潮，甚至根本都没看他一眼。这可怎么办？  
小可爱想到了他最常用的办法：打滚儿卖萌！  
“主人～焕尼想、想要……”在焕红着脸，用期待的小眼神儿和软软的声音乞求你。  
你总算肯把目光从书上揭下来，看了他一眼。  
“忍不住了？”你半信半疑地看着他。  
“是……焕尼快到了……唔”他握着跳蛋轻轻地戳了一下自己，立马就软了腰。  
“那好，转过身去。”你的语气依旧平静。  
在焕用空出来的一只手撑住软绵绵的上半身，一点点转过身去，露出湿漉漉的后穴。  
你伸手进去，接过他手里的跳蛋，忽然就用力地戳了一下他的敏感点。  
“咕唔！哈、哈……”在焕全身都剧烈地颤抖起来，下意识地想要握住小在焕，被你眼疾手快地制止。  
“不许碰。”  
“可是、啊！”在焕死死地咬住下唇不敢张口。这刺激太强烈，他要用尽全部的自制力才能勉强控制住，不让自己射出来。  
“呼……呼……”刚喘了两口气，又是狠狠的一下。  
“呜啊！”在焕的额头一下子冒出许多小汗珠，前端也冒出了一点透明的液体。  
“做得真棒，在焕。接下来，是奖励你的时间。”你总算泛起了笑意。  
你麻利地打开笼子把在焕抱出来，打横抱着直接去了床上。把他双腿打开压上去，你总算说出了那句在焕期待已久的话：“你可以射了。”  
同一时刻，把你炽热的欲望深深地埋进他体内。

不出所料，他在你插进去的那一瞬间就达到了高潮，后穴猛地收紧，夹得你十分舒服。在焕的甬道紧致而温暖，你享受着这来之不易的快感，低下头去吻他的唇，静静地等他恢复。  
在焕沉浸在高潮的余韵里，双目失神了好久，才慢慢恢复了神志。刚一恢复，他立马就把双手环在你脖子上，眼角掉出大颗的泪珠。  
“好了好了，你做得很棒。”你低下头去，任由他毛茸茸的脑袋在你颈侧蹭来蹭去。在焕恨不得把刚才受的委屈全发泄出来，死死地抱住你不肯撒手。你只好挺动下身，顶得他身子一软。  
“抱住我。”  
紧接着就是一阵猛烈而凶狠的抽插，次次都顶在他最要命的那一处。在焕的手早已没了力气，软绵绵地搭在身边。丝绸睡袍还挂在他的胳膊上，此时压在他身下，更衬得他肤色嫩白，泛着淡淡的红色。在焕修长的腿被你抬高，自上而下狠狠地冲撞，干得他尖叫了一声。那快感太强烈，在焕整个人都在战栗，刚刚高潮过的小在焕又颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
“唔啊！啊、啊……呼、哈……”在焕毫不掩饰地大声呻吟着，眯着泪汪汪的双眼看向你的脸，可怜巴巴的小模样让你既怜惜又想欺负他。  
最后还是情欲占了上风，你稍微放低他的腰，把他的腿圈在你身侧，继续深深地顶弄。在焕的身体被顶得在床上耸动，只好用手抓住你撑在他身侧的手臂，享受着这美妙的快感。  
你们又做了一会儿，你渐渐放缓速度，准备换个姿势。在焕趁着机会费力地撑起上身，找到你的唇吻上来。他用柔软的小舌挑逗着你的神经，交缠着，像是要与你融为一体。  
在焕闭着眼，痴迷地吻了半天，才与你分开，微微喘着气。平坦的胸膛微微起伏，胸前的两颗红点充血挺立，格外扎眼。  
你从他唇角一路沿着脖颈亲吻，沿途留下几个不轻不重的吻痕，一直吻到胸前的肉珠。衔住一边轻轻碾磨，你听着在焕的低吟，双手不自觉环住他精瘦的腰肢，使坏地揉捏起他的臀部。在焕的屁股圆润又有弹性，捏起来手感极好，你摸起来就没完没了，还轻轻地拍了拍。  
“唔嗯！主人……”在焕用那无辜的小眼神控诉似的瞪了你一眼，直直击中你的心房。  
他怎么能这么可爱！又乖又软，完美地满足了你对宠物的所有幻想。他似乎也知道这一点，因此有时候会大胆一些，就比如现在。  
在焕轻轻把你推倒，向前骑到你腰上，双腿弯曲放在你身边，用双手轻轻撑着你的胸膛，找准位置坐了下去。你的性器深深地戳进他体内，引来在焕一声舒服的叹息。  
你通常不允许宠物用骑乘位，不过今天就算了，你如是想，奖励一下在焕也无妨。  
在焕很快摆动起腰，吞吐着你的性器。他的技巧很生疏，但每一下都结结实实地顶到了最里面，他呜咽着，还在继续服侍你。  
在焕身上还挂着那件丝绸睡衣，已经从肩头坠到臂弯，松松地搭在他身后，遮住了你们的交合处。又任他动作了一会儿，你忽然兴起，伸手摸上他平平的小腹：“想要孩子么，在焕？”  
“嗯？孩子？”在焕一时没反应过来。  
“我射进去，就能让你怀孕。”你引诱着天真的羔羊。  
“真、真的？焕尼也可以生孩子吗？”在焕的眼睛亮起来。  
“啧。”你有些不满地咋舌。床笫间的情话罢了，他竟然当真，可不是个小傻子。  
在焕的眸子暗淡了些，却还是配合地接道：“焕尼想要，想要孩子。主人射进来吧。”  
后面你就记不太清了，只记得颠鸾倒凤之间，在焕迷蒙的双眸。

抱着在焕去浴室清理之后，一回到床上，在焕就瘫软不动了。  
见他昏昏欲睡的样子，你也觉得累了，翻身上床，把两个人一齐塞进被窝。  
在焕确实是累坏了，软软地咕哝了一句“晚安主人”，就陷入了梦乡。  
你揉揉他柔软的发顶，关了台灯躺下。

黑暗中，你幽幽低语。  
“未来的事不用你考虑。你只要一直这样纯真善良下去就好。”


End file.
